An Unusual Planet
by ReadingFTW
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara to a planet with some unusual customs that make things incredibly awkward for her.


"Where are we going this time," Clara asked the Doctor as they clung onto the Tardis console, trying to remain upright as it rolled through time and space.

"Just visiting an old friend for an important conference. The planet Uroni just declared war on half the galaxy and the people of Gensis need my diplomatic skills," the Doctor replied casually, randomly hitting a few buttons every few moments.

"Ah, right. So this old friend, how long have you known them?"

"Well, um, she's- it's, well, um complicated" he rambled awkwardly.

"Oooooooooooh it's a she."

"Stop it," he said, waving his finger. "It's not like that."

Clara giggled as they landed.

"Right then," the doctor said, regaining his composure. "Better get changed."

"Why, does this planet have some kind of dress code?" Clara asked curiously. "I hope I don't have to wear anything silly."

"No, don't worry, you don't have to wear anything silly," he assured her.

"Good."

"You don't actually have to wear anything at all."

She stared at him, mouth open. He just smiled and hit a few more buttons before running off. "Come on, best not keep them waiting," he said happily, clearly oblivious to Clara's discomfort, despite the fact that she had frozen on the spot.

She shook her head, slowly coming back to her senses. 'He doesn't actually expect me to wear nothing does he?' she wondered.

Unfortunately her question was answered as the Doctor strolled back into the console room, stark naked and not seeming the least bit awkward about it.

"Come on then, hurry up," he grinned childishly. "I've got to go, don't want to be late. You can catch me up," he said to her as he leapt out the door.

Clara had once again frozen in shock, and it was another forty seconds before she began processing actual thoughts again. She was struggling to get the image of his rock hard shaft out of her head.

Just to make sure the Doctor had been serious, she peeked out of the door to see outside.

The Tardis had landed in a large courtyard in front of some kind of futuristic alien castle, and all around it were market stalls selling food and everyday items, holographic TV screens showing adverts and propaganda, and hundreds of people, who were completely and utterly nude.

It was a very diverse crowd, with all kinds of skin colours, shapes and sizes. The only thing they all had in common was their lack of clothing. Clara spotted what she thought was a male, who was purple and appeared to have six nipples, who seemed to be speaking to a female with orange skin, three legs and a tail that curled around her neck.

There were a few people who looked reasonably human, and these were the ones that made Clara feel the most awkward, as their genitalia were the most recognisable and instinctively awkward for her. She tried to avoid staring at a man who was walking casually along with his nine-inch boner standing proud, occasionally bumping against his shopping basket.

Ducking back inside, Clara took a deep breath to prepare herself for the horrible experience the Doctor was making her go through. It was obvious to her that if she went outside wearing clothing she would stand out so much that it would be far less awkward to just go with it.

Looking around awkwardly despite herself, Clara slipped off her shirt, raising it over her head then dropping it on the floor. She pulled off her trousers and shoes and socks, then began slowly unclipping her bra strap from the back. After letting it fall to the floor and letting her firm breasts free from their restraints, she gently yanked her knickers down her legs, exposing her tight snatch, which was shaved neatly to perfection. Standing awkwardly and looking down at herself, she once again took a deep breath before walking slowly to the door.

She eased it open, before stepping into the courtyard, immediately raising her hands to cover her private parts on instinct. Two passing aliens looked at her oddly, obviously wondering what she was doing. Sighing, she let her arms fall to her sides.

Remembering who was responsible for putting her through this, she looked around for the Doctor. Seeing him talking to a blue woman with white spots all over her skin and two unnaturally large breasts, she walked awkwardly over to him.

As she reached the pair she tried to focus on their faces, making herself forget that they were completely nude.

"Oh hello Clara," the Doctor exclaimed cheerfully, "this is Samina, the friend I was telling you about."

"Hello" she smiled politely at the alien woman.

"We were just about to go in," he pointed at the castle, "you're free to join us, but it'll probably be very long and boring. You might as well just wander around for a bit. Enjoy the sites and whatnot. Here, have some money to buy a souvenir."

"Okay, I'll meet you back at the Tardis," she replied tightly, silently vowing that she would have her revenge on him for unknowingly making her feel so embarrassed.

"Bye then," he waved strolling off to his meeting.

Sighing in exasperation, she realised she never really needed to come out here in the first place, and her discomfort was all for nothing. Deciding to just go back to the Tardis and wait, she was about to head off when a shop caught her eye.

The sign read "paint supplies and decorations galore" and Clara began to formulate a plan in her head. She walked over, more confident now, starting to get used to her nudity.

She entered the store, seeing that most of the staff resembled humans. Trying avoid staring at his incredibly large and obvious cock, she approached one of the employees and asked him where the pink paint was. He pointed her to a shelf, and she quickly grabbed and paid for it with the money the doctor gave her. She hurried back to the Tardis, and started to enact her revenge.

She began with the door, working her way round, until she had painted the entire Tardis box pink. Grinning to herself and admiring her work, she realised she's gotten her naked body covered in pink paint. She was about to go on and clean up in the pink box when she noticed another sign, this one labelling the building as a public shower.

Deciding that there was no reason not to, she wandered inside and walked up to the front desk. The long-necked aliens accepted what was left of her money and directed her to a door on the left.

Open entry she realised that it was not a normal public shower, if there was any such thing, as in the room she had entered was not just a shower cubicle. Rather it was a massive room filled with massage tables, small swimming pools, and tables displaying an array of soaps, obscure alien washing tools, lotions, and other objects. The room was of course occupied with about a hundred people of many different species, including staff which were happily helping customers with all their washing needs.

Looking around, Clara was shocked to see that not only did this planet not worry about nudity, but also seemed fine with public sexual activities, as one woman was allowing an attractive staff member to move a long object in and out of her vagina while she laid calmly on a long table.

It seemed to be some kind of erotic alien massage, and Clara realised that there were many people taking part in this odd activity. Despite feeling incredibly awkward and self-conscious, she couldn't help but become slightly aroused at the way a man with what must have been an eleven-inch cock was fondling an alien woman's breasts and clit, using his six arms to properly stimulate every part of her body.

Eventually Clara realised that there was a place to simply wash, and she headed over to the table. It was sort of like a bed, with the sides raised, providing Clara with a small measure of privacy. Lying down on her back, she noticed an array of buttons and pressed one at random. Water began spraying at her from all sides, rinsing her whole body. The jets were hitting every part of her, including the very sensitive spot between her legs. She tried not to dwell on it, residing herself to enduring the weird way this planet did things, and pressed another random button. This time, a small table rolled over to her across the room, carrying a range of of washing tools. She picked up a simple bar of soap and began rubbing the front of her body, still lying down, with the water constantly hitting her nude form.

Realising that no one was looking at her, she started feeling a little adventurous, and, while staring at the man with the incredibly large cock she had noticed before, slid the soap down her body. She tentatively rubbed it over her clit, and moved her other hand up to push another button.

Either by chance or some artificial intelligence possessed by the table, this time a small stick that looked quite similar to a normal dildo stuck out from the side, and angled itself to her pussy using some kind of robotic arm.

Clara gasped in pleasure as it poked at her hole, realising that it was vibrating intensely, and moaned in ecstasy as it plunged into her moist folds. Another object extended from the side, placing itself over her clit and vibrating against it, rubbing up and down. She was now unable to stop herself from moaning in glee from the stimulation. She used her hands to fondle her breasts, pinching her nipples and arching her back as she came spectacularly.

The machines did not stop their assault on her pussy, and as she came down from orgasm she felt another dildo poke from beneath her, at her rear. She was not used to having any sort of stimulation on her butt, and the machine seemed to sense this as it gently inserted it into her tight hole. Clara was already nearing another orgasm, and seeing the well-endowed man again decided to picture him holding her in his arms as he rammed his cock into her pussy. This erotic image in her mind was enough to push her over the edge, and once again she came all over the machine in her pussy, closing her eyes and sighing loudly.

Still the machines worked their magic on all her sensitive spots, and she decided that she wanted to focus on a certain area. Pressing the buttons again to make it stop, she proceeded to grab a very long dildo from the table, and pushing herself up.

She knelt over the table, butt in the air, no longer caring in the slightest if someone saw her. She used one hand to spread her cheeks wide, and the other to guide the toy to her tight entrance. She slowly slid it down between her ass cheeks, rubbing it up and down and shivering in delight at the sensation. She then positioned it at her hole, and slowly eased it in. She kept pushing until it was almost completely submerged, pausing for a moment to savour the feeling of having it clamped in her asshole. She then gently pulled it outwards before slamming it back in, gasping as she started thrusting it in and out at a blistering pace. She went so fast that she accidentally bashed her elbow against one of the buttons, causing one of the dildo machines to suddenly return, plunging into her pussy, vibrating so intensely that she came instantly for the final time. Her juices flowed forth for a good minute before she finally collapsed, panting wildly as she tried to recover.

Looking up after a few minutes she noticed the very same staff member she had been watching standing there, holding a towel. He quickly scrubbed her down, and she turned on the shower one more time before standing up, thanking the man, and turning to leave.

Once she reached the Tardis she found a dismayed Doctor staring at the new paint job. Smiling at him smugly, she smacked him on the butt before strolling inside, yelling behind her "nice planet this, we should come back some time."


End file.
